Lucky Zing
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Dennis olvidó el día de San Valentín y ahora clama por hallar algo qué obsequiarle a Winnie. Siendo tarde en la noche, esperaba tener la suerte para conseguir algo que expresara lo que sintiera por ella.


**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSILVANIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

* * *

 **Lucky Zing**

* * *

La delicada y blanquecina luz de la luna, con una calma mortuoria, se desplazaba por toda Transilvania, adentrándose con más confianza en el bosque de árboles muertos que circundaba al Hotel Transylvania. Tanto el pueblo como la zona alrededor al hotel estaban vueltas un pequeño caos, en el pueblo los humanos iban y venían sin cesar con enormes y pequeñas cajas envueltas en papel con motivos, y en el hotel, monstruos pululaban buscando a sus parejas u obsequios qué entregarles.

Siempre existían y existirán, por todos los siglos, hasta que el mundo terminase, tres tipos de humanos y monstruos. Los que ya tenían todo listo y disfrutaban la noche juntos, en calma, gozando de las comodidades varias del hotel que Drácula administraba. Los rezagados que en el transcurso del día habían organizado todo para mantener feliz al o la monstruo que estaban con ellos, siendo un grupo muchísimo más grande que el anterior. Y el tercero…

Los que no tenían idea de nada.

Y entre ellos, estaba Dennis, volando como si su vida dependiera de ello, en busca de algo qué obsequiarle a Winnie por el día de San Valentín.

El frío y reconfortante aire de la noche, helado como una navaja, le acariciaba las membranosas alas mientras se dejaba llevar por las corrientes de aire, tratando de llegar al pueblo. Se renegaba su idiotez y olvidadiza memoria para eventos especiales. En cierta forma podía perdonarse, porque esa era su primera festividad de ese tipo que de verdad tenía qué celebrar.

Siempre, durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, tal celebración le pareció absurda. ¿Por qué si una pareja sabía que se querían, tenían qué demostrárselo, cuando no había mayor muestra de afecto que seguir allí con ese monstruo? Era ilógico. Sumado a que el origen no era nada especial. Se lo hubo preguntado una vez a su abuelo, pero Drácula no pudo darle una respuesta exacta.

—Tiene que ver con algo de un cura por ahí en los años mil quinientos, Denisovich —le había dicho, enfocado en su papeleo. Hubo suspirado nostálgico—. Aquellos tiempos donde cazabas humanos sin que te cayeran encima los Derechos Humanos —refunfuñó—. Pregúntale a papá.

Inconforme, fue a preguntarle a su bisabuelo, quien no supo darle una respuesta mucho más exacta, sino que terminó explayándose a lo que era antes de dicha celebración.

—Eso son patrañas. —Vlad hizo una seña despectiva con su mano, repleta de aquellas zarpas. La piel azulada se le arrugó al fruncir el ceño—. ¡Oh, yo te diré qué era una buena festividad! Recuerdo que los romanos se azotaban con sangre de animal. ¡Eso sí era una celebración! Sobre todo porque quedaban de distintos sabores.

No obstante, tampoco era lo que quería oír, así que no le buscó una quinta pata al gato y no preguntó más. Aun así, a sus quince años, obtuvo la respuesta en un programa de televisión, donde mencionaban que el día se debía a un cura que casaba enamorados… y ya está. «¿Eso es todo?», pensó, desechando el tema para siempre.

Para su mala suerte, o buena, en realidad, no pudo olvidarlo. Ahora, con diecisiete años, estaba rogándole a la luna por encontrar algo lo suficientemente bonito, hermoso, o que expresara lo que sentía por Winnie, para aquella fecha. Si le hubieran dicho que se encontraría en esa situación justamente ahora, habría reído por una noche entera.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y no le disgustaba, para nada. No podía decir exactamente cuándo terminó haciendo Zing con ella, y la verdad es que, en retrospectiva quizá siempre lo estuvo. Su madre y abuelo decían que el Zing es el alma gemela y si es así, es posible que desde el momento en que se nace ya se tenga un Zing, sólo faltaba encontrarlo.

No iba a negar que la relación de ambos, como simples amigos, se fortaleciera luego del ataque de Bela, volviéndose casi inseparables. Jugaban juntos, reían juntos, iban para cualquier lugar juntos, incluso si alguien molestaba a alguno de los dos, que por más nieto de Drácula que fuera siempre había un humano o monstruo molesto, lo reñían juntos. Y si tenían que separarse, no hacían sino pensar en cuándo se volverían a ver.

Sin embargo, al entrar en la adolescencia, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado para Dennis, y muy esperado para todos los que no fueran él y Winnie, que fue el momento en que empezó a verla como una chica. Una chica de verdad. Por más que ella haya dejado el apodo de «Zing-zing» al crecer, argumentando que eran cosas de chiquillos, a Dennis le hacía falta que lo nombrara de esa forma. Por separado, ambos intentaron salir con alguien, siendo un rotundo fracaso. Dennis no dejaba de sentir celos, como un pequeño Godzilla que creciese en su interior y le rasgara para salir y comerse vivo a quien saliera con ella. Y estaba bastante seguro de que ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, porque en una que otra cita, detectaba el olor de Winnie en el aire.

Todo eso quedó de lado el día en que los dos, por diversión, empezaron a escudriñar todos los sitios del hotel, encontrando varios pasadizos secretos en ciertas habitaciones, palancas ocultas y, para curiosidad de ambos, mazmorras. Pero todo eso no importó cuando llegaron a lo que supieron era la habitación de Vlad: oscura, con cortinas rojo escarlata y ventanas arqueadas, como catedral, y en el centro de ésta, un ataúd de madera antigua, agrietada y con algunas ramitas sueltas, sin el revestimiento de seda que Dennis había visto una vez en el de su abuelo.

Además, su bisabuelo tenía una estantería con muchas cosas que llamaban la atención: manos disecadas de algo que parecía ser un humano, cabezas reducidas, libros antiguos que no tenían letras, sino unos motivos en forma de figuras geométricas y un orbe de un rosa delicado, casi romántico.

—No creo que la debas tocar —le había advertido Dennis, cuando Winnie había estirado la pata para tomarla.

—Es sólo una bola de cristal, creo —respondió ella—. No creo que nos pase nada.

Dennis no estaba muy seguro de eso, había aprendido, por fuerza, que las cosas antiguas, más aún si son de vampiros, encerraban magia desconocida. Lo pensó bastante, pero bastó con ver la sonrisa de ella, toda colmillos, alentándolo, para que se decidiera y también la tocara.

Al momento en que ambos tocaron el orbe, la luz trémula y rosas que emitía se intensificó, asemejando una bola de discoteca. Intentó apartar la mano, pero parecía soldada al cristal. La esfera comenzó a emitir un humo rosa, delicado y con un olor exquisito, relajante, y entonces, de un momento a otro, al alzar la mirada, sintió el corazón saltarle del pecho.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era Winnie? Aquellos ojos azules, ese pelaje tan suave, aquella risa que tenía. Ella pareció igual de hipnotizada por él, para luego ambos decir dos simples palabras:

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

La esfera se soltó sola de las manos de ambos, justo a tiempo para acercarse y darse un beso de esos que vuelven a la vida a cualquiera. Después, fueron interrumpidos por Vlad, quien entre risas que los avergonzaban, les contó que ese era un orbe muy antiguo, donde muchos vampiros y monstruos que intentaron descubrir cómo funcionaba el Zing, colocaron su sabiduría.

—Al final nadie consiguió saber cómo es o funciona —le había terminado contando, mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa entre cariñosa y divertida—. Pero esta esfera, chicos, hace que… ¿cómo ponerlo en palabras bonitas? Te confieses. —Asintió—. La magia que tiene hace que te unas a ella, y no se despegue de ti hasta que tu otra mitad, tu alma gemela, tu Zing, la toque también, entonces los obliga a decir aquello que sienten en el fondo. —Agitó la mano en círculos, como intentando encontrar las palabras—. Digamos que es un último recurso para tímidos. Drácula la usó con Frank para que tuviera el valor de decirle a Eunice.

Dennis sacudió la cabeza en pleno vuelo. «No es momento para recordar cosas de hace tres meses. Si no encuentro algo decente, la terminaré perdiendo.» Cuando llegó a Transilvania, se transformó de nuevo en humano y corrió por el sector del pueblo que vendía accesorios femeninos. Winnie era ruda, fuerte y no se amedrentaba por nada, no era como quien dice femenina, pero era una chica, alguna cosa de chica tendría que gustarle.

Recorrió más de diez calles con su velocidad de vampiro, pero encontró todo cerrado. Absolutamente todo. Lo único que había eran parejas que ya estaban volviendo a sus casas. «¡Pero si apenas son la una de la madrugada! ¿Qué hacen yéndose?» Inspiró profundo, abatido, metamorfoseándose en murciélago de nuevo y volviendo al hotel.

Una vez en éste, se tumbó en uno de los sofás del recibidor, sintiéndose miserable. ¿Qué clase de Zing olvidaba el regalo de San Valentín para su pareja? Ya está. Estaba seguro de que él sería el primer Zing cuya pareja le termina a los tres meses. Lamentándose por su inminente futuro, sintió un brazo tocándole el hombro, haciéndolo pegar un respingo.

Cuando buscó al dueño de la mano, topándose con el rostro preocupado de su madre, junto a su padre. Mavis, con su lacio cabello negro noche y ojos azules, lo miraban con preocupación. Jonathan, por otra parte, estaba con una alegría desbordante.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —le preguntó Mavis.

Dennis se dejó caer de hombros.

—Me voy a quedar solo —murmuró, ladeando el rostro—.Solo y muerto. —Mavis movió el rostro de lado, sin comprender. Dennis bufó—. Olvide el día de San Valentín y no tengo nada que darle a Winnie. Me va a dejar.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, escuchándose sólo la cacofonía de sonidos de los monstruos que iban y venían, los que llevaban los equipajes, las conversaciones y risas a lo lejos. Entonces, Mavis se irguió, como derrotada, Jonathan rió y estiró una mano.

—Tenía razón.

—Bien, bien —repuso Mavis, con un tono derrotado y frunciendo los labios—. ¿Cuánto era? Veinte, ¿no?

—Cincuenta.

Su madre movió la mano y, luego de unas chispas y humo azul, aparecieron cinco billetes de diez dólares en el aire, que ella le entregó a Jonathan. Éste los contó y los guardó, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una cajetilla no más grande que la palma de su mano.

Dennis no comprendía nada.

—Tu madre y yo —le dijo Jonathan— apostamos. Mavis creía que te acordarías y le comprarías algo, yo aposté que no. Y acerté. Eres mi hijo —agregó, cuando Dennis iba a hablar— y te conozco. Además, parece ser que a todos los Loughran nos pesa algún hechizo de siempre olvidar la primera festividad importante. Por suerte, a ti te tocó el San Valentín.

—A tu padre se le olvidó mi cumpleaños —repuso Mavis.

—Oye, cielo, pero te lo compensé —sonrió. Mavis le sonrió en respuesta y tomó la cajetilla, ofreciéndosela a Dennis.

—Tu padre, muy listo a veces y muy él las otras, compró esto para que se lo dieras a Winnie. Son unos aretes, y como sabemos que ella le gustan, pues ¿qué mejor?

—Pero… —intentó replicar Dennis.

—Anda, tómalos —insistió.

—Creo que deberías entregárselos ahora, Dennis —comentó Jonathan cuando Dennis lo agarró—. Ella está en su habitación. Llegó hace rato.

—¿De verdad? —Se levantó casi de un brinco y salió disparado hacia las escaleras dobles que llevaban a los pasillos de las habitaciones. Se detuvo en el umbral del pasillo, tres metros a lo lejos—. ¿Qué te dará papá? —le preguntó a Mavis—. No veo ningún regalo. —Hubo un silencio entre los tres, haciéndolo entender—. ¡No me digas! Prefiero no saberlo.

Y se fue hacia el cuarto de Winnie.

Todos los pasillos eran iguales, por lo que era muy fácil perderse, y peor aún encontrar el camino de vuelta, sin embargo, debido a haber vivido tantos años ahí, Dennis conocía qué giros tomar, en qué recodo doblar y qué escalera subir para llegar al séptimo piso, donde se hallaba un piso entero sólo para los Werewolf. De pasada por el lugar saludó a Wilbur, Wally y otros hermanos de Winnie, cuñados ahora; aún no se acostumbraba a verlos de esa forma.

Llegó a la habitación de la loba y abrió con cuidado. El cuarto de Winnie era, por mucho, mejor que el de sus hermanos. Amplio, con el piso de obsidiana pulida, varios sofás mullidos, un tocador estilo victoriano y al fondo, una pequeña terraza por la cual observar el paisaje de fondo, con una balaustrada relativamente segura. En el centro de la habitación había una cama victoriana, antigua, con mástiles en sus cuatro esquinas que se unían arriba y servían de soporte para una gruesa cortina purpura, casi parecía de la realeza.

Dennis descorrió un poco la cortina y se topó con una Winnie dormida. Sintió las mejillas arder porque se hallaba vestida lo más minimalista posible: un short extremadamente corto y un top que no le cubría por completo el vientre. Aun así, seguía igual de hermosa que siempre. El pelaje marrón chocolate tenía su aspecto suave y sedoso, su forma curvilínea se acentuaba con sus piernas y esbeltica figura; y su larga y ondulada cabellera hasta la cintura, un poco desordenada y con mechones apuntando en varias direcciones, no le quitaban dicha belleza. La acentuaba. No era la típica hermosura que se esperaba en cualquier chica, sino que se veía guapa. De una forma que sólo ella era. Una que no podría expresarlo en palabras aunque lo intentara.

Se inclinó un poco y constató que estaba dormida, su pecho subía y bajaba con armonía, tanto que le dolió mecerla un poco para despertarla.

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible al momento de abrir los ojos, y lo enfocó, parpadeando varias veces. Dennis sonrió por instinto al darse cuenta de que el azul de los ojos de Winnie, en lugar de parecer opacos al despertar, como le pasaba a él, se veían más brillantes aún, como un cielo despejado.

—¿Zing-zing? —murmuró. Parpadeó otra vez, con una pereza casi palpable.

—Hola, Winnie —saludó Dennis, sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Son la una de la mañana —respondió.

Winnie se talló ambos ojos y los entrecerró, viendo la hora en el reloj de la pared, donde dos huesos que hacían de manecillas indicaban las una y veinte de la madrugada.

—Vaya —se sorprendió ella, dando un largo bostezo—, es tar… de. —Sacudió la cabeza, girándose hacia él, y se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama, tal vez pensando si levantarse o no. Dennis tomó asiento a su lado—. ¿Sucedió algo?

A él le hizo gracia.

Sacó la cajetilla y se la enseñó.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, mi Zing.

Winnie pareció procesar todo demasiado lento. Observó la cajetilla color crema, para después de diez segundos, abrir los ojos con sorpresa y erguir las orejas tan rápido que si lo hubiera hecho con más fuerza, se le hubieran desprendido y clavado al techo.

—¡Oh, demonios! —gritó, poniéndose de pie de un salto—, ¡olvidé el San Valentín! —Parecía que en la habitación hubiese un tornado color chocolate por lo rápido que se movía Winnie de un sitio a otro, buscando algo—. ¡Se supone que iba a comprarte algo, Zing-zing! Deja me visto y salimos a algún sitio. ¡Sí, sí! —Se metió al baño, cerro con fuerza y siguió murmurando puertas adentro.

Dennis intentó con todas su fuerzas no reírse. «Somos tal para cual.» Se levantó y se acercó al cuarto de baño, tocando varias veces la puerta.

—Winnie, no es necesario, de verdad —trató de calmarla—. Además, no hay lugares abiertos.

Hubo silencio, y la puerta se abrió. Winnie tenía un cepillo de dientes en la boca, los labios con espuma por la crema dental y el rostro húmedo, lo que la hacía parecer una cachorra en apuros. Se le hizo más linda aún.

— _Peggo_ … —la oyó decir.

—De verdad, no importa —sonrió, colocándole ambas manos en los hombros, viéndola a los ojos—. Tú tranquila, no tienes que darme nada. —Le tendió la caja—. Tómalos.

—¿ _Wue jon_? —murmuró.

—Ábrela y verás —le dio media vuelta y le dio un empujoncito hacia el baño—. Ahora termina de lavarte los dientes para poder entenderte.

Una vez ella cerró la puerta, Dennis fue hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella. Su nariz captó el aroma almendrado de Winnie en la almohada, las sábanas, la habitación entera, haciéndolo inspirar con fuerza, grabándoselo.

Mirando las sábanas que estaban en la parte superior de la cama, donde los mástiles se unían, se preguntó qué tipo de aretes había en la caja. Winnie siempre llevaba tres por oreja, pero no sabía si los que le regaló combinarían con los otros dos pares. Suspiró, dándose una rápida mirada, deseando no tener su atuendo de siempre, bermuda marrón y camiseta verde. Aunque, pensó, si se hubiera colocado algo mejor, no hubiera sido él, parecería forzado. Sacudió la cabeza, eso no importaba ahora.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y al rato apareció Winnie, por el otro extremo de la cama. Al descorrer la cortina un rayo de luna pasó fugaz por la habitación. Ella se tumbó a su lado y luego se subió sobre él, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de Dennis, y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan única.

—¿Cómo me quedan? —preguntó, moviendo alternativamente la cabeza a la izquierda y derecha, enseñándole los pendientes.

Eran hermosos. Dos lunas menguantes de un blanco casi perla, que parecían tener un brillo propio.

Dennis le acunó el rostro con las manos.

—Perfectos.

Winnie frunció un poco el ceño, fijándole la mirada.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te de algo, o salir? —preguntó, dubitativa—. No era mi intención olvidarlo.

—No es nada, enserio —dijo, quitándole una mano del rostro y rodeándole la cintura. Se sentía diferente, porque esta vez le tocaba directamente el pelaje. Eso lo apenaba un poco, pero a Winnie la traía sin cuidado—. Además, te tengo a ti —sonrió—, ¿qué mejor regalo?

Con una sonrisa, Winnie se acercó y lo besó. Nada había cambiado desde la primera vez, seguía siendo algo increíble. Los labios de ella eran suaves, parecían alentarlo a seguir más y más. Winnie le colocó una pata en el rostro, haciéndolo sentir como si le hubiera colocado una brasa en llamas. Las corrientes eléctricas iban a su antojo mientras ella profundizaba el beso, y cuando se separó, le dio una leve mordida en el labio, riéndose.

Le recostó su frente contra la suya y se quedaron así un rato, mirándose, alternando besos y caricias. Al final, Winnie se dejó caer sobre Dennis, abrazándolo, mientras él la pegaba más a sí mismo haciendo lo mismo, sólo que la abrazaba por la cintura con ambos brazos.

—Te amo, Rizos de fresa.

—Yo también te amo, Winnie.

Daba la impresión de que eso sería lo único que harían, estar así, juntos y abrazados, por todo lo que quedaba de San Valentín, y a Dennis le encantaba la idea. No podía pensar nada mejor que estar así con ella. Entonces Winnie se irguió un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encontrasen de nuevo.

—Creo… —dijo, levantándole una pata y pasándole un dedo por la mejilla y cuello, con un brillo en los ojos. Dennis sintió un cosquilleo general por todo el cuerpo. Un brillo bailó en los ojos de Winnie— que sé cuál será tu regalo.

Dicho esto, lo volvió a besar con más intensidad. Si besarla era increíble, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron Dennis perdió la capacidad de procesar pensamientos coherentes de lo único que se sentía. Y mientras seguían, cada vez con más y más besos, pensó que estuvo de maravilla que ambos se hubieran olvidado del San Valentín.

* * *

Buenos días, mi gente (dependiendo de a qué hora lo lean, aquí son las siete y media :v), he decidido crear este one shot de San Valentín no por la fecha, sino para obsequiarlo por dicha festividad. Sí, sí, sé que es medio raro que se regale un os, pero ¡hey!, la intención es la que cuenta.

Y tú, sí tú, Feliz San Valentín, espero que este os chafa te guste :3

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
